


Happy New Year

by Lady_Line



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Line/pseuds/Lady_Line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet about Sherlock and John's kiss at midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

Fireworks crackling in the cold night sky. A chaotic roar of thousands of people cheering all around them. The ear-numbing cold. Nothing could distract John from those cool blue eyes that looked back at him, confident, expectant. They held John’s gaze with an intensity that he had only ever noticed at the most compelling crime scenes. John felt Sherlock’s warm breath upon his lips, a nervous huff of air that welcomed him. Then he knew only the heat, the heady passion of their first kiss. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck, hanging on to everything, not wanting to ever let go. To hell with breathing, John thought, breathing is boring. 

 

Sherlock pulled back, extracting a little whimper from John, who had planned on never coming up for air ever again. “Happy New Year, John.”


End file.
